Trust
by SilverFlameoftheWindScar
Summary: In the battle between Yami and Ichigo, what would have happened if Ichigo let Hichigo take control? Is a little bit of trust all it takes? IchiHichi GrimmIchi Threesome eventually fewstupid!taichoscaptains
1. Chapter 1

Trust

Oneshot

DISCLAIMER: As usual, if it isn't from Bleach, then it's mine, like this idea, if I'm not mistaken.

What would've happened if, during Ichigo's first fight with Yami of the Arrancar, Hichigo was able to take over?

(--)

(--)

(--)

_**"Switch with me!"**_

_He's back…_ Ichigo thought, grasping his head in the hopes that, somehow, it would help.

_**"I can kick their asses if you switch with me!"**_

_"Go away! Go Away! Go Away!"_ Ichigo shouted in reply, gripping Tensa Zangetsu tighter in his right hand. Suddenly, his body was immobile. _"What are you doing?! Trying to kill us both?!"_

_**"If you'd switch with me and let me HELP. It's not that hard a concept to understand, King."**_

_"Help… You? Help? You'll kill everyone! Inoue, Chad, and Tatsuki!"_

_**"Your confidence in me is **_**staggering**_**, King. Just shut up and **_**GET OUT OF MY WAY**_**!"**_

With that shout, Ichigo could only watch as the Arrancar's fist came toward him. He heaved a great mental sigh, as if he had the world on his shoulders. _"Just don't hurt your allies!"_ he yelled toward Hichigo before his consciousness was ripped away from his body and thrown into his inner world.

_**Geez, King… Learn to trust. Sheesh,**_ Hichigo thought to himself before letting out an eerie scream as the half mask formed on the left of his face while catching Yami's fist. "You already lost your right arm. Do you wanna lose this one, too?" he asked with the ever-present, insane, gleeful grin on his face. "**Getsuga Tenshou!**" he yelled, slinging a black energy wave from Tensa Zangetsu before flipping away and repeating the action.

_What is this power?_ Ulquiorra wondered. _Is this…creature an Arrancar like us? Or is it our enemy? Lord Aizen must hear of this._

"What the hell's a'matter with you? Can't you stand still?" Yami asked, withdrawing his Zanpaktou from the ground.

"I'm just too energetic to wait for the big, bad, one-armed Sasquatch!" Hichigo replied, laughing as he deflected the large Arrancar's sword. Flash-stepping toward Yami, his sword's edge slid easily through the huge creature's skin, sending a spray of blood from the gash made beside the hole in Yami's chest. "Aw damn…I missed! I wanted to see if my Zanpaktou could go through that hole!" Hichigo snapped his fingers disappointedly.

"Quit foolin' around and fight me, whatever you are!"

"Now, now… That hurts…right here," he said, tapping his left hand against his chest. "I guess you'll just have to call me Hichigo, what with me being the Hollow to the Shinigami, after all!" He cackled again as he dashed forward, slipping through Yami's defenses, knocking the Arrancar's sword up, jumping into the air, and slashing through the side of his neck. "I suppose we'll just have to try again," he pouted, sad at having not beheaded him just then. Lifting the Zanpaktou to his face, Hichigo licked a bit of the blood from the edge. "Ew! Yuck! Your blood's tainted!"

"What kind of thing are you?! Some vampire?!" Yami shouted, dashing forward and slamming his sword into the ground where Hichigo had been standing.

"Your blood's nasty! It's not like the King's. That's one thing Ichigo does have. His blood has a warm and pure taste," Hichigo said, reminiscing as he leaned against Zangetsu, the blade's tip in the ground. _**"That was a compliment, but you still suck,"**_ he sent to Ichigo. Snapping out of his memory, Hichigo gazed coldly at Yami. "I'm going to kill you for having me include you and the King in the same speaking span of time. I hope you've had a nice life."

"Quit talking! Blah, blah, blah! Shut-" Yami was cut off when Hichigo did a quick back-flip, using the momentum to sling another _Getsuga Tenshou_ at him, but faster than before. Lifting his Zanpaktou too slowly, he only blocked half of the attack, the other half slicing through his right shoulder to cut the arm off the rest of the way.

"Your voice annoys me. Quiet yourself," Hichigo said in a mocking tone, cackling again as he dodged Yami's attacks. He flash-stepped to be in front of the Arrancar's forehead. "**Getsuga Tenshou,**" he murmured as he stabbed the blade into Yami's forehead. "One down, one to go," he taunted, turning to Ulquiorra. "Who are you again? Ah, nevermind. I don't want to try to pronounce it." He waved his hand, flopping it on his wrist it the air before grinning and flash-stepping to stand in front of the smaller Arrancar. "Do you want to die today?" he asked as if selling Girl Scout cookies. _**Hmm…**_**strawberry**_** Girl Scout cookies…**_ he thought to himself.

"Get out of my face, you scum. I am the first among the Espada, strongest of the Arrancar. I will not sully my hands with you," Ulquiorra said in his normal monotone as he glared at Hichigo.

The Hollow grabbed his chest with a wince. "Damn…that stings…" After saying this, he grinned, lifting Tensa Zangetsu to attack. A blast of reiatsu caused him to skid backward. Giving his memorable, eerie scream, Hichigo sent a scythe of energy at the Arrancar. Ulquiorra dodged it, getting a raised eyebrow in response.

_I've no time for foolishness. Lord Aizen is wanting his report,_ the Arrancar thought with slightly clenched teeth. "This is farewell…Hichigo. I look forward to fighting you when you become stronger," Ulquiorra said before vanishing in the pixel-looking portal to Hecho Mundo.

"Ah well… Wonder how the others are?" Hichigo asked himself.

_Stay away from them!_

_**"Shut up, King. I ain't gonna hurt them. Trust ain't as hard of a concept as help,"**_ he replied as he used the chain on the end of Tensa Zangetsu's hilt to loop it around his arm, letting it hang freely. He flash-stepped over to Tatsuki. _**She's still alive…barely. What was her name…? Tatsuki.**_ He lifted her upper half from the ground with his left arm. "Tatsuki," he called, shaking her slightly. After doing that a couple of times more, the light of her soul came back to her eyes.

"I-Ichigo…?" she asked, recognizing his hair. "Still orange…" she mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness.

Lifting her into his arms, he stepped over to a girl with red-orange hair. _**Um…Inoue…**_ he recalled as he lay Tatsuki beside Chad. Orihime came over then, and Hichigo looked at her. "I ain't Ichigo. He's a Shinigami with a Hollow. I'm the Hollow…but with a heart."

"Is Kurosaki-kun all right?" she asked as she healed Chad's arm.

"Yeah, Ichigo's all full of peppiness…as usual," Hichigo said dryly. "His arm's almost healed?" She nodded.

"_I'm not peppy, you bastard."_

"_**Do I have a jolly laugh during Christmastime? No, I don't think so."**_

"_Let me have my body back!"_

"_**Technically, **_**our**_** body. But…whatever you want. You're the King. Just visit from time to time, would you? Watching Zangetsu float around on his almighty pole gets old after a while,"**_ Hichigo replied.

"_As long as you don't try to kill me,"_ Ichigo said with a snort at what was said about his Zanpaktou's personality. He opened his eyes and was looking at his friends, the half-Mask crumbling from his face. _You're better than I thought…Hichigo…_

(--)

(--)

(--)

I had to make a joke about Zangetsu's perch in Ichigo's inner world. I still remember a story where someone called it the 'pole of doom' and I laugh every time I think about it.

Well, it's three in the morning and I'm going to bed. If you don't mind, leave me a review on your way out. I still have my stash of marshmallows for the flames because, so far, no one's said anything about Defense. And I'm working on the sequel for that when I get up in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust

Two-shot

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, but I do own my ideas that aren't a copyright.

Looks like Yami, for being the tenth Espada, wasn't such a tough guy after all. But the wonderment is, will Ichigo be able to keep his promise? Or will he make another?

(--)

(--)

(--)

"Oi! Hichigo!"

"Hello, King… Guess ya took up my offer, huh?"

"At least you only offered. I, personally, prefer coming here of my own free will, but it can't be helped all the time. Where's Zangetsu-osan?" Ichigo walked across the building in his inner world, sitting down beside his Hollow and letting his feet dangle off the side.

"He's prob'ly floatin' around somewhere," Hichigo answered, slightly surprised when Ichigo had willingly sat beside him. "So, what gave you the incentive to visit, King?"

"School." The Hollow busted with laughter at that. Ichigo looked over, his eyes slightly widened when he realized that it was normal, genuine laughter, not the insane cackle. "Ochi-sensei was droning on about something or other and I just nodded off. 'Sides, I was tired."

"Heh, I would love to see the look on the woman's face when she hollers at ya and ya don't wake up. It's gonna be hilarious," Hichigo replied, looking over at the Shinigami. "Ya know…I'm thankful that you saw fit to trust me and let me fight that Arrancar guy."

"Why?"

"'Cause, it shows ya ain't really 'fraid of me. Ya really ain't got no reason ta be. Makes me feel a little loved, too," the pale one answered, grinning a bit. "So, I should be able ta…_hug_ ya," he said, emphasizing by wrapping his arms around the Shinigami, "without ya goin' all 'I have holy water; back, demon' on me."

"I guess, without the fear there, we're really like brothers, aren't we?" Ichigo asked as he looked out over his inner world. At an exasperated sigh from his Hollow, the teen looked at the pale version of himself. "What?"

"I was more along the lines of…" Hichigo leaned in close before finishing, "lovers," with a kiss pressed to the other's lips.

"But…what if I like someone else?"

"I'm no stranger to sharin'." Ichigo gulped. "What? I'm not."

"No…it's not that… How do two guys, well…have, er…sex?" the teen asked, a ferocious blush covering his face.

"I can…_show_ you…" Hichigo whispered softly into the other's ear, getting a shiver while Ichigo inched away slightly. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"I thought you'd know that!" Ichigo shouted at him before pausing for a moment. "Wait a second… If you're part of me, wouldn't that make you a virgin, too?" Hichigo scratched the back of his head for a moment. "You're…not…?"

"Well, in the way we're talkin' about, I am." Ichigo gave him a curious look, wondering what he meant by that. "Well…you remember all those times I forced myself to take over your body?" The orange-haired teen nodded. "It…raped a little of me… It hurt me horribly to do that to you in more than just an emotional sense. That's why I was so nuts every time I did.

"When you let me help you against Yami, it healed me of part of the damage. If I know you need me to help you win, don't hold me back…okay, Ichigo?"

The teen nodded as his horrified face finally calmed. "I'll help you heal, Hichigo, I promise," he answered with a strong determination entering his eyes. Leaning over, he kissed the pale one, burying one hand in snowy hair while the other balanced him. "I've got to go back…but I'll try my damnedest to come again after dinner. You can…show me…what we were talking about."

Hichigo grinned widely. "I'm waiting impatiently," he confessed before his orange-haired counterpart vanished. "Be careful…Ichi-kun."

Ichigo's face wasn't as harshly expressed as it usually was for the rest of the day…until he got home and his father kicked him squarely in the chest. With a growl, the eldest Kurosaki child tackled Kurosaki Isshin. "I've got homework, pops! I don't have time to kick your ass!" Grumbling, Ichigo made his way up the stairs to his room.

_**Don't get so mad at him, Ichi. He's just provin' that he loves ya.**_

_Oh yes; getting my brains beat out by father is his way of showing his love to me?_ Ichigo listened as his Hollow busted with laughter, bringing a smile to his face as he withdrew his schoolbooks to start on his homework.

--

After eating, Ichigo made good on his promise to visit Hichigo again. "Ready for lesson one?" The Shinigami gazed confusedly at his Hollow, who had black, wire-rimmed glasses sitting on his nose. "Yeah…I thought so, too," the paler teen continued, taking the glasses off and throwing them over his shoulder, where they preceded to dissolve into spirit particles. "As I was sayin', ready?"

"After giving thorough consideration on the matter…" Ichigo paused before a grin broke across his face, "I think I'm as impatient as you are."

"I hope ya know that you'll have ta be uke this time 'round." Hichigo received a raised eyebrow. "Means bottom – the one who gets the joy-a bein' penetrated."

"Oh…" Ichigo couldn't stop his face from flushing embarrassedly. "So, what do I do?"

"Just let me love on ya. Bein' uke means you get to sit back, relax, and enjoy. Me bein' the seme – top – means I get to do all the work," Hichigo answered, grinning as he pulled the other to him to kiss him softly. Before Ichigo knew it, he felt a draft and, when he looked down, found that his shirt seemed to have misplaced itself from his person. "Ya ain't gotta be embarrassed 'round me, Ichi-kun. Just relax – it'll feel good if ya do."

Nodding, Ichigo followed the Hollow's advice, although he couldn't stop the shiver that overtook him when he was pushed onto his back on the cold window of the building in his mind. "Is this going to be one-sided?"

"Nah! Feel free to help!" The Shinigami took up the offer as he easily deprived Hichigo of the upper part of his shihakusho. When a wickedly talented tongue traced over his chest, he couldn't help pulling the pale Hollow closer. "Don't hide your reactions, Ichi-kun! It's just us here! Zangetsu's a mile away – I forewarned him." A blush attacked Ichigo's cheeks, darkening the slightly flushed color that had appeared during the attention his nipples had acquired. "Lift your hips."

"Wha…?" he asked through a daze before doing so, his pants copying his shirt's example. Deciding to try to take a little of their…actions into his own hands, Ichigo pulled his Hollow up to kiss him passionately while ridding him of his hakama pants. He blushed hotly when his hand accidentally touched Hichigo's cock but, if the wanton moan from the Hollow was any indication, he wanted Ichigo to do it again – which he did.

"Okay…ya want this to be gentle…yes?" Ichigo slowly nodded as his boxers joined the rest of his clothing. "Then stop stimulatin' me so mu-nnh…" Hichigo couldn't stop the sound forcing its way out of his throat as Ichigo ground their hips together. "Ya sure ya ain't…done this before…?"

"Books are…informative…" the Shinigami gasped, distantly thankful that his hormones had kicked in at some point in his life – especially before he reached his twenties. "Fuck," he stated quite plainly when Hichigo wrapped a pale, black-nailed hand around his quickly-stiffening cock. After doing so, the Hollow sank his fangs into Ichigo's neck, getting a strangled cry from him, another one joining when he licked up and down the column of flesh. "Damn…do that again…"

Hichigo grinned, giving a swift, yet gentle jerk of his soon-to-be-lover's erection as he bit into the teen's neck again. "Can't let ya come yet, Ichi-kun…not without me," he whispered into the Shinigami's ear before tracing his blue tongue up the outer shell, invoking another groan. "Got any lube in here?" he mumbled to himself before a bottle appeared beside him. "Perfect!"

"W-what…are…you d-" Ichigo bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed when he felt an intrusion in a place where there wasn't supposed to be one. Hichigo leaned down, licking at his Shinigami's mouth to clean the blood away before slipping his tongue between the abused lips to tangle with the pink one inside the other's mouth. "…Hurts…"

"Shh… I told you to relax, remember?" the Hollow asked softly, dropping the accent he usually spoke with. Running his hand through the orange hair of his counterpart, Hichigo found that this calmed him quite easily. "Ready for more?"

Ichigo's pale face was gradually regaining its former color as he answered with, "Bring it on." He forced himself to relax again as another finger entered him. He squirmed a little at the odd feeling before a shockwave of pleasure ripped up his spine, causing him to arch up into Hichigo. "W-what…was…that?" he asked slowly, carefully thinking out each of his words.

"It's called a prostate – a.k.a. best pleasure point," Hichigo answered with a grin as he brushed it again before continuing to gingerly stretch the strawberry-christened teenager. After adding three fingers and pumping them in and out of his Shinigami, he asked, "Ready for me?"

"…Sure…" Ichigo answered, still in a pleasure-induced haze and not quite exactly understanding what his Hollow was asking until something _much_ larger than his three fingers gently and carefully pushed into him. His hands latched onto pale-as-death shoulders, his nails digging into the skin. To his slight shame, tears were coursing down his face without pause at the pain of what felt like being ripped open from the inside out.

"Ichi-kun…relax…" Hichigo whispered against his cheek, kissing the tears away. Ichigo moaned lightly as the pain faded away while he, again, listened to his Hollow's soft murmurs in his ear. "I'm…moving…" The teen nodded as the other slowly pulled out of him before pushing back in at the same speed. "Nnh…you're…so…_tight_…"

"Maybe…you're…just…too…big," Ichigo gasped out in response. "Faster… Harder… I'm not a whiny woman…" Hichigo complied, slamming into his prostate to get a scream out of his Shinigami that echoed over the teen's inner world. Leaning down again, he lavished the neck that was exposed when Ichigo threw his head back, another scream exploding from the orange-haired teen's throat.

Hichigo knew the other was close to coming, so he sped up slightly, bring himself closer to the edge before a shout of his name echoed to his ears and Ichigo's insides clamped onto him, causing him to release himself into the teen. "Damn… Love you, Ichi-kun," he whispered.

Ichigo bit his lip, always upset about people getting close to him. _But I do love Hichigo…_ "I…love…you, too…" he replied, pausing between his words, having only said those words to one person, and that one person had died to save him. Hichigo smiled, understanding what made him queasy about that phrase and glad that his lover could overcome his fear. After the Hollow pulled out of the orange-haired teen, the Shinigami pulled the paler one on top of him, holding him close.

Hichigo smiled as he snuggled into the other's chest, planting soft kisses on the lightly tanned skin. "Sleep, Ichi-kun. I'll send ya back to your body in the mornin'." Ichigo's reply was a light, contented sigh. The Hollow smiled as he covered them with his white haori before following his lover.

--End Two--


End file.
